cambios
by akanealejandra
Summary: veremos a nuestros personajes un poco mas grandes y a ranma sufiendo un poco
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic así que téngame paciencia y perdón por los HORRORES de ortografía.

Esto loago sin fines de lucro

CAMBIOS

CAPITULO 1

Tenerla en mis brazos era un sueño, no sé como habíamos llegado a esto pero no importaba con tenerla a mi lado todo bastaba para olvidarme del mundo, pase mi mano por su espalda y la abrace fuerte mi entras ahondaba el beso, abrí su boca con mi lengua y juguete con la suya, oí su gemido y me volví loco recorrí su cuello con mi boca que ría mas así que abrí unos botones de su blusa no podía mas necesitaba tocarla, se que siempre le dije pechos planos pero era perfecta ,bese su cuello , no soportaba mas tanto tiempo esperando por ella y hoy era el día n que iba a hacer mía y yo de ella porque la amaba, la mire a los ojos la volví a besar con pasión mi entras me acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Ranma

Ranma

No akane no me detengas

RANMAAA

Pero que pasa

Tengo rato hablándote, se nos hace tarde para la universidad, te espero abajo para desayunar apúrale.

No puede ser otra vez era un sueño esto se me está haciendo muy difícil tengo que controlarme. Akane no se debe dar cuenta de que pienso esas cosas si no me mataría; pero no se que pasa necesito estar con ella, besarla hay no ya estoy empezando de nuevo, mejor me voy a dar una ducha bien fría.

Cuñadito que cara traes

Cállate naviki no estor para tus bromas

Huy alguien amaneció de mal humor, deberías de hacer algo akane

Yo? Y yo porque ,además no lose puede ayudar con su problema así nació A-MAR-GA-DO

Mmm si supieras lo que pueden hacer las mujeres para cambiar el humor de los hombres; verdad cuñadito.

Yo no se en que me podía ayudar una marimacho.

Idiota.

Pechos planos

Estúpido

Fea

Hay ustedes nunca cambiaran, mejor me voy a la escuela

Espérame naviki yo también me voy

No tú te vas con ranma adiós

Ash apúrale ranma o llegaremos tarde

Ranma caminaba por la malla mientras miraba a akane

Es muy bonita, por que antes no lo vi será que estoy creciendo y mi cuerpo me pide más cosas ella es mi prometida es de esperarse, que experimentara con ella, además de que era con la única con que quería experimentar porque a pesar de que no se lo decía lo rechazara o que las chicas le arian daño y eso no lo podría permitir, ella era lo más importante desde que llego a su vida lo avía cambiado convirtiéndola en amor. con su sonrisa lograba cautivarlo, sus ojos hechizaban, no definitivamente no podía poner en peligro su vida. pero como quitar esas ansias de estar con ella.

Ranma

RANMA

Qué , que pasa akane

Tengo rato hablándote y no respondes

Es que iba pensando

Tu pensando jajajaja

Muy chistosa


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí subiendo un nuevo capitulo

Recuerden que esto lo hago sin fines de lucros

-blabla

(Piensan)

Ándale Akane vamos a la fiesta de Yuka , tu nunca quieres ir es por ranma verdad si él no v a tu no vas verdad

Eso no es cierto, a mi no me importa lo que haga, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Así pues entonces ben a mi fiesta es ala 7 en mi casa.

Está bien a ya las veo. Qué bien Akane ya verás que te divertirás como nunca.

En la casa Tendo

Papa quería pedirte permiso para ir a la fiesta de Yuka.

¿Ranma también ira verdad?

A mí no me invitaron.

Será porque eres un amargado y nunca vas a las fiestas.

Hay mira está hablando la fiestera.

Bueno no se peleen, además el señor Genma y yo vamos a acampar esta noche y no sabré a qué hora llegas.

No te preocupes papa no llegare tarde.

No se Akane sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola.

Papa ya no soy una niña, no necesito estar todo el tiempo pegada a él.

Ni quien quisiera tener a una marimacho cerca.

Ya cállate fenómeno.

Está bien Akane puedes ir, pero ya comamos empaz a y no llegues tarde.

No te preocupes papa llegare temprano.

(Por que querrá ir a la fiesta esta tonta y a mí no me invitaron, no podre cuidarla)

Bueno gracias por la comida Kasumi, me voy a empezar a arreglar.

También nosotros nos vamos Saotome.

Si Tendo tenemos que entrenar y ustedes pórtense bien

No tengo nada que ponerme, todo es feo y viejo Naviki tiene razón debo cambiar mi guardarropa le pediré algo a ella.

Tu Akane quieres que te preste ropa.

Si yace, pero es que no tengo nada bonito para la fiesta.

Está bien pero te pondrás lo que yo te de a y te peinare y maquillare

Guau Akane estas guapísima, ni pareces tu

Gracias Naviki la verdad es que si me gusto mucho como me veo, pero bueno me voy que se me hace tarde

Akane se había puesto unos pantalones y un top rojo llevaba el pelo suelto con una diadema de piedritas. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se encuentra con ranma se quedaron viendo a los ojos el no podía creer que era Akane siempre había sabido que ella era bonito pero hoy lucia espectacular.

Veo que ya Tebas

Si ya se hizo tarde

Recuerda que no debes llegar tarde, no es que me importe pero se lo dijiste a tu papa

Si yace que nunca te importo no me lo tienes que recordar y mejor quítate que se me hace tardé

Akane lo arrempujo y salió de la casa dando un azoton a la puerta. (No puedo creer siempre soy tan imbécil siempre la termino ofendiendo, además hoy estaba muy linda, solo de pensar que todos esos imbéciles la miraran me da rabia, pero bueno será mejor acostarme aun que no podre dormir hasta que llegue).

Perdón por los horrores ortográficos, espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
